Grenade C-00n
Grenadeex-0.png|Active grenade. Grenade.png|Three inactive grenades. Screenshot_276.png|The Grenade C-00n(s) in the Equipment Shop. 40.PNG The Grenade C-00n is a small, thrown explosive device, made by Correction Nine. Once thrown, this grenade will explode in 3-5 seconds. Grenades are a very important aspect of the game, and allow the player to damage enemies that are not at an optimal firing, angle. Grenades have higher damage than the grenade launcher's projectiles, but don't explode on impact. Instead, the detonation occurs when the timer on the grenade runs out. They can be picked up from creator-made placements in the environment, or can be picked up by killing enemies that have it. The grenade will flash red continuously, and then will explode, which tends to kill most enemies in one blast. The Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby fires grenades, but these grenades are different and weaker in damage than the thrown ordinance used by the player. Grenades can also be bought in the in-game store. NPC Enemies have never been observed using grenades, but they are able to carry them. Although, the NPC's will be able to throw them in Plazma Burst 2.5 Multiplayer Since version 1.17, grenades can be utilized in Multiplayer just as in Campaign mode. It's a good idea to have grenades handy, as it can be useful in killing a camper or someone stuck in a tight space. Grenades excel in maps where there is an attacking group and a defending group, which means you can throw it into the tightly packed group in the base. The base damage is very high, however, the grenade is usually ineffective as players can simply dodge the blast radius when the grenade detonates. The large amount of damage the grenade has is compensated for the fact that it can easily be avoided. It can kill any enemy with less than 450 HP if paced directly under their body. Not only does it have huge damage, it can roll into a campers hideout and explode, creating havoc, and breaking his body. Grenades are almost useless when used in open spaces; this is because the grenade can easily be avoided as opposed to grenades in an enclosed space. Trivia *As of Version 1.32, the Kinetic Module no longer affects grenades. *It costs $200 to buy a grenade in the store before version 1.20 and $80 now. *AI's will attempt to escape thrown grenades. *The maximum number of grenades you can have is six. AI-controlled characters, however, have no limit to the amount of grenades they can carry, and can take 100+ grenades. *In some cases, while using Time Warp, the grenade is affected by its movement and can explode when the player begins the time warp. However, the player can exploit this as a powerful tactic. *You can also perform grenade jumps, by releasing a grenade and jumping above it, forcing the impact explosion of the grenade to collide the force of jumping, with the impact of the grenade, which will send the player flying off to an affordable area. To perform a more powerful grenade jump, the following strategy can be considered: Throw a grenade, slow down time, position yourself right above the grenade, and when it flashes red, jump. This can also be done with the CS-BNG and the Rocket Launcher. It is harder to do this with heavy armor. *When you use a grenade, you need to buy a new one unless restarting the mission, whereas in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, you always start off with either three or fifteen grenades. *You don't have to buy grenades in the store, they are found all over the map, sometimes in boxes. An efficient way to restock on grenades is by replaying level 1 (there are seven grenades). *Throwing a grenade upwards will cause it to explode within a second of landing, this can be useful when you have no guns. *In PB:FttP, throwing a grenade and pressing pause is a common way to cheat the game and injure enemies without the risk of them moving or shooting back. *It is impossible to break an ally's body via grenades, although the grenade's blast power can force him into a wall. *Grenades can't kill alive allies. Category:Grenades Category:Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Correction Nine